


【TOS/SK】第五类接触与精神污染 恶搞小甜饼一发完

by batcat229



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memes, kinda of love confessions?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：海参强迫舰员写舰长与大副的同人
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	【TOS/SK】第五类接触与精神污染 恶搞小甜饼一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Him Noticing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119585) by [todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday). 
  * Inspired by [The Top-Secret Files of U.S.S. Enterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270682) by [SofiaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 突发傻白甜无意义OOC小甜饼  
> 2、 其实也没啥CP内容，属于全员向  
> 3、 就，我有那么一点点洁癖而已x  
> 4、 第四面墙随时倒塌，习惯就好  
> 5、 全文约4000字

**正文：**

“真有趣。”

“我完全不知道这哪里好‘有趣’的，Mr. Spock!”

Kirk从地上爬起来，看到他临危不乱的首席科学官兼大副依然沉迷于三相仪的全新数据，虽然刚才一颗陨石“袭击”了他们。如果那颗陨石真的有生命的话，他会说那颗陨石“抱住了”他的星舰。

“我已经弄清楚这颗陨石数据奇特的原因了，舰长。”Spock终于转过头来，“那颗陨石上的确没有生命。”

Kirk露出了疑惑的表情。如果他的大副没有一半瓦肯血统的话，他会认为Spock是在等他当捧哏。

“那颗陨石，本身是个巨大的宇宙生物。”

“你是说，”Kirk用手比划了一下，“整颗都是？”

“对，舰长。整颗都是。”他又回过头去继续读着三相仪的数据。“而且根据数据显示，这种生物形态相当原始。用地球上的动物打比方的话，类似于一条......海参。”

“所以，Mr.Spock。”摇晃已经停止，Kirk缓缓走向自己的座位，“我们被一条宇宙海参抱住了。”

“的确可以这么说，舰长。更准确来说，它当时很可能正在休眠，结果企业号经过的时候吵醒了它。”

“就像Horta？”

“可以这么说。”

那条宇宙海参抱住他们的飞船之后没有任何动作。鉴于自己才是打扰到它的人，Kirk也忍不下心来攻击。因无法交流而起的冲突已经太多了，如果它能跟他们交流的话，这将会是人类历史上的又一重大发现。

“Mr. Spock，”Kirk脸上露出了不怀好意的笑容。“既然你说它和Horta一样，那么......”

“如果你是说精神融合的话，舰长，我不确定。”瓦肯人开始习惯性搓手，“我从没有和如此巨型的生物结合过，更不用说以这种距离了。难道我要穿着宇航服.......”

Spock的话还没讲完就开始惨叫起来。显然，这条海参还能听到甚至是听懂舰桥上的人说的话。

“Mr.Spock......Spock！”Kirk马上赶往Spock身边。该死，他怎么又这么轻易就相信了不知名的外星生物。

Spock抓着Kirk的手，阻止了他的进一步行动。

“它......也有一定心灵感应能力。”Spock眉头紧皱，闭上了眼。过了一会儿，他的表情终于缓和了下来。“舰长，我想我明白它了。”

“很好。那它想要什么？”Kirk扶着Spock站起来，然后向Uhura下令，“通知医疗部，让Dr. McCoy上来。”

“我不是很明白，舰长，”Spock在搀扶下回到了自己的位置上，“它是一种，呃，高维生物的化身。它需要汲取......信息？”

“什么意思，Mr.Spock。它要以智慧生物的知识为生？”

“差不多，”Spock闭上眼又和海参交流了一会儿，“不过它保证它汲取到的信息并不会消失。更类似于......共享。真有趣。”

“嗯，”Kirk思考了起来，“那如果我们能提供足够多的‘信息’的话......”

“它就会离开，前往下一个次元。”Spock点了点头，显然已经能顺畅地和那条宇宙海参交流了。

“那很好。”Kirk稍微让开一点，好让刚赶上来的Bones能好好检查Spock的身体。“它对信息的类型有要求吗？”

“这就是我无法理解的地方，舰长。”Spock毫无表情的面孔看起来十分迷茫。他似乎已经理解了那条海参想要的东西，但不知道该怎么表达。呵，心灵感应。“它需要我和你之间的故事，但又不是......真实的那种。”

隔壁的Uhura忍不住笑了起来：“你是说同人吗？”

“没错，”Spock看起来更迷茫了，“它也是这样称呼这种信息的。但我完全无法理解。”

“Uhura上尉，你知道那是什么东西吗？”Kirk问道。

“那的确挺难理解的，”Uhura也思考了起来，“可能直接给你看会比较快，但那涉及个人隐私，舰长。”

Kirk瞪了她一样。这种危急关头，个人隐私真的那么重要吗？

“我保证是一些合法合规的私人娱乐活动，”Uhura眨了眨眼，“如果你坚持的话，舰长，明天开始全舰的女性职员都会罢工。”

“的确，舰长，”Spock跟着帮腔，“我们应该保护舰员们的隐私。”

除了我的啊。Kirk心里加了一句。

“那怎么办，我们得安抚好那条东西啊。”

“我想我可以在不违反星联条例的情况下……“

“不可以！“Uhura和文书官异口同声地拒绝了。鉴于舰桥上的确就只有这两位女生，Kirk舰长开始认真权衡全舰女性罢工和一条外星海参的影响。好吧，海参胜。

“我可以提取这些，呃，同人。“Uhura又瞪了Spock一眼，但首席科学官只是挑了挑眉。负责维护信息系统这份工作总能在意想不到的时候给他带来便利。“当然，只提取那些公开的部分。被提取的同人将无法溯源，所以舰员也无需担心隐私问题。但我也不知道我能导出多少信息。我们很可能需要额外补充一些信息。”

“很好，所以我们最差的情况就是要读读这些文字，然后仿写是吧。”Kirk适时插入，挽回了自己摇摇欲坠的权威，“只要写写字就能应付的威胁。这种比星联那些老头还好对付的宇宙生物可不多了。”

说出这句话的时候，伟大的Kirk舰长还不知道自己马上就要打开新世界的大门。

“呃，舰长，“Uhura试图阻止自己的舰长酿成大祸，”我建议如果不急迫的话，先让舰桥上的人来处理吧。“

_———我是新世界的大门———_

James T. Kirk，星联史上最年轻的上校，未来的传奇舰长，已经完全明白了同人是什么东西。

他把手里的平板放下，陷入了沉思。他环顾四周，其他人（包括被Kirk抓住来不及跑路的可怜船医）还在继续读着自己手上分到的东西。有些人面漏难色，有些Sulu则露出了窃喜的表情。Kirk不禁庆幸自己不在AOS宇宙里，不然他可能会因为给未成年人分享限制级读物而面临指控。不过为什么他的舰员会设计出这种背景设定啊……

“舰长。”Spock依然在一脸严肃地读着眼前的文字，忠实地把这些“信息”（Kirk终于明白为什么Spock会选择用“信息”而不是“知识”了）“上传”给那条海参。“我有个推测。”

“请讲，Mr.Spock。”Kirk看了看手上的平板，最终还是关闭了显示屏。

“虽然有些抽象，但显然这条海参正在汲取你们人类所说的‘想象力’。阅读更为不合逻辑的‘同人’的时候，它的心情更为愉悦。”Spock逐渐控住不住自己的眉毛。Kirk很好奇到底怎样“不合逻辑”的内容才能让他的好大副如此动容。

“所以……”

“所以我建议舰桥上的人在写作的时候多发挥一下你们所谓的的‘想象力’。”舰桥里的男人们（除了Sulu）不约而同地哀嚎了起来。

但Kirk抓住了重点，“所以你是说这些还不够。”

“对，舰长。”Spock终于抬起头来看向了他的好舰长，“如果我的推算无误的话……舰桥上的每个人都要再写一篇。”

Kirk甚至松了一口气。太好了，起码这种东西不需要全舰人手一份了。

“Uhura上尉，你还知道舰上有谁参与了写作吗？”Kirk敲了敲手上 的平板，试图抓住最后一根救命的稻草。

“舰长，这个问题恐怕涉及个人隐私。”Spock斩断了它。

最终，Kirk仅能以自己作为舰长的职权为自己保住最后的尊严。鉴于目前情况并不太危险，他宣布自己并不需要参与到对自己及自己的大副发挥想象力的活动中来。其余人，即便是肩负交流要职的Spock也未能幸免（“舰长，我认为让瓦肯人来发挥想象力不合逻辑。”“但你还有一半人类血统，Spock。随便写点什么，介绍一下你们瓦肯的风土人情也行！”）

最先交稿的是Uhura，但通讯官以需要避免其他人根据她的写作风格来猜出自己的作品为由，禁止除了Spock以外的任何舰桥成员阅读她的作品。

接着是Scotty。可怜的轮机长尽自己所能，挖空了自己已经被物理学和机器学占满的脑袋，终于凑出了一篇纯情文学。Kirk当然知道自己好兄弟可怜的感情史，包括他和Palamas的那些事。他只是讶异于看起来如此粗犷的苏格兰人居然可以以如此细腻的文笔写出少男与少男于田园间相互盼望思念，终成眷属的故事。他忍着笑躲在Spock脑袋后面读着这略带青春伤痛的文字，如果主角不是他和他跟前的人就好了。

Sulu很快也完成了自己的作品。这次轮到舵手看着难堪的舰长忍俊不禁了。

“Mr. Sulu，”Kirk迅速翻阅着平板里的作品。这篇同人里，他和Spock不幸漂流到了一颗无人的星球上，惨遭原生植物这样那样那样这样的凌辱，包括且不限于催情花粉，触手调教，丸吞窒息，产卵榨精。Kirk决定把剩下的内容交给自己的好大副。“我想问一下你是怎么培养出这种…….想象力的？”

“我是个植物学家。”Sulu笑得更灿烂了，“而且我是个日本人。”

平日里被Spock调侃为人类代表的船医倒是上交了一篇以他们俩为主角的《男性肛交准备与护理指南》，惨遭海参拒收。委屈的船医差点摔坏了自己的平板（“我是个医生，不是作者！(I'm a doctor, not an author!)”）。更让Bones生气的是，之后Spock提交的《地球人与瓦肯人的文化交流现状》获得了海参的通过。他声称这篇东西和自己的护理指南无异，都不过是换头论文。

“舰长，”Spock继续“上传”着信息，但文库里剩余的作品已经越来越少。“如果我的推算没有出错的话，我们还需要一篇你的作品。”

一时间，全舰桥除了还在奋笔疾书的Chekov和不断“上传”信息的Spock都把视线聚焦在了他们伟大的舰长身上。这种喜闻乐见的文娱活动，啊呸，紧张刺激的外形生物入侵危机，怎么能让他们的舰长独善其身，啊呸，被排除在外呢。

Kirk咽了口唾沫，生怕曾经忠诚地追随过自己，反抗过Khan的威胁，抵抗住Mudd的诱惑，不离不弃不死不休的船员们当场因为不患寡而患不均哗变。他挺起胸膛，转身走向还在忘我创作的Chekov，直接拿起了他的平板。

那是一篇关于一位军官，如何在战场上背叛了家里的研究员丈夫，爱上了暴脾气的军医，回家后又和自己的原配破镜重圆，但还是与偶尔路过的军医藕断丝连，最终所有人都孤独死去的故事(*)。

_【作者注：捏他自《日瓦戈医生》。但其实我没读过，是阿弦给我毒科普的 囧】_

Kirk目瞪口呆地把平板还给了舰桥上唯一一位没有军衔的小朋友。

“Chekov……”

“最好的作家都是俄罗斯人，舰长。”

最终，在伟大的Chekov同志的爆肝和Spock兢兢业业地转送后，那条宇宙海参终于满意地射出一股又一股的中子束，啪地一声消失在虚空中。全舰桥终于又一次成功活过了一次突发情况，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

Kirk瘫坐在舰长专属的座位上，不知道是为自己幸免于难还是遭到的精神污染长吁了一口气。掐指一算，他的换班时间也快到了。为了抗议自己已经三年没有涨过的工资，Kirk决定今天稍微放自己一假，提前一点去员工食堂吃饭。

他刚想叫Spock过来接班，Spock却抢先了一步指派了Scott。

“我们可以一同用餐。”Spock走进电梯后，一只手操作者电梯，另一只手似乎不经意地擦过了Kirk的手指。

Kirk的脑海里一闪而过刚刚读到的同人，突然脸红了起来

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话说：  
> 1、 其实是船医指派去大副去监督舰长吃全素餐 hhhhhh  
> 2、 总之先祝大家春节快乐  
> 3、 其实只是看这篇：《【原创】【TOS】The Top-Secret Files of U.S.S. Enterprise （PG, SKS无差）》突发想到，不知道舰桥上的大家文风是怎么样的hhhhhhh  
> 4、 结果反而前面的引子写得很顺利，真正核心的部分脑洞过于碎片化，导致文段也碎片化  
> 5、 但是老骨头被欺负的时候暴躁起来真的很可爱嘛！  
> 6、 其实根据维基的说法，“第五类接触”其实是科幻爱好者拓展出来的人类与外星人/文明密切接触的级别。根据维基的定义是“直接交流”。  
> 7、 最后当众性交，我是说，瓦肯手指吻的梗受这篇启发：《偷吻（他不会知道）Without Him Noticing (AOS SK无差 一发完)》


End file.
